


Thunderstruck Affections

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night to a thunderstorm and, knowing that you're not going to be able to fall asleep again, you seek out Mettaton for some comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've recently become obsessed (and I mean obsessed) with Undertale and decided to start writing some stories for it! :3 I have a few others in the works and I bet that this is only the start as it doesn't seem that my fascination with the story and characters of the game is fading anytime soon. So I hope you all enjoy! :3
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
> You belong to Mettaton :3

A loud clap of thunder strikes and causes you to jolt up in your bed, your hands clutching the blankets as you shiver from fear. You see a flash outside the window and tense up, mentally preparing yourself for the next clap of thunder.

It strikes even louder somehow and you jump. Even the preparation didn’t negate the effects of the sudden sound and you whine, knowing that you’re not getting back to sleep until the storm is over. Unless…

An idea pops into your mind and you grab your (f/c) blanket from the bed, wrapping it around your shoulders as you head out of the room, winding down the familiar halls of the house until you reach one specific room. _His room_. 

Your arm quakes as you reach out to rap your knuckles against the wood of the door, the sound too quiet to be heard over the sound of the pouring rain. You whine when you don’t get an answer and knock a bit louder, accidentally slamming your hand against the door when you hear a loud burst of thunder, your slam punctuated by a sharp yelp.

You pull your stinging hand away and shake it lightly to try to rid yourself of the pain as the one inside the room stirs at the sound, soft pink eyes narrowing in concern.

“Darling...Why would you be up this early?” You hear being faintly muttered in that smooth, robotic voice of his as the sound of his footsteps approach the door.

You only glance away from your hand when the door opens and you relax just a bit when you see his face, his expression growing even more concerned when he sees how you’re shaking. 

“Darling? Are you alright? W-why are you shaking like that? Oh...You must be cold....” You shake your head but he invites you into his room and takes you over to his bed, covering you up.

“There...that should be better... “ He says, looking at you fondly but you continue shaking despite the comfort that the warmth of his blankets brings.

“Ton-ton…” You whimper, turning pleading (e/c) eyes up at him and he frowns lightly.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” He slides into the bed beside you and wraps you in his arms, “Is everything alright?” 

You shake your head as you cling to his chest, burying your face in the crook of his neck. You can tell that he’s about to continue asking what’s wrong when a loud clap of thunder echoes through the room and you yelp, clinging to him even tighter.

“Oh...I see...Darling...are you afraid of thunder?” He asks, his voice staying soft and comforting as he doesn’t want to frighten you.

You whine a bit as his hand strokes your back softly, relaxing involuntarily under his touch. “Mhm…” You nod into his neck and he lets out a soft chuckle, but one that carries compassion rather than humor.

“It’s alright, Darling. Glad you came to me, though, as I’d hate for you to be this frightened alone…” He says, continuing to rub your back as it’s causing you not to shiver as badly as you had been.

“T-ton-ton…” You mutter softly, receiving a soft hum in response, “T-thank you…”

“Of course, Darling.” He says before shifting you back to where he can look into your eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me about your fear? There’s been several occasions you’ve stayed the night with us and a storm’s occurred...Why didn’t you come get me then?” 

“O-on those occasions, I tried to ignore it...Besides, I didn’t want to be embarrassed...bothering one of you guys with my childish fear…” You mumbles softly and his eyes glint softly.

“You wouldn’t be a bother, my Darling. And it is not a childish fear. Everyone has something they’re afraid of. You just happen to be afraid of thunder.” He smiles, the look and his words calming you down quickly.

“Besides, almost every time Blooky’s been in a storm, they’ve called me so that I could comfort them so you’re not alone. I’m just guessing they’re with someone right now or they would’ve called already.” You relax even more at the fact that you’re not the only one with a fear of the thunder and he smiles at seeing you relax.

But, of course, that’s the moment when another clap of thunder decides to strike and you yelp, burying your face back in his neck. He just sighs softly before running his fingers through your hair soothingly. 

“Darling...Is there anything that I could do to help you fall asleep?” He asks, sounding like he’d do just about anything for you in this moment and you know he would.

“Um...C-could...you hum something for me?” You ask softly and he smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head, one that causes a light shade of pink to dust your cheeks.

“Of course, my Darling. That’d be no problem at all~!” He says before humming in thought, the hums turning melodic once he’s decided on a song.

Your eyes light up when you realize that he’s humming your favorite song and you know he’s doing this just to make you happy. You then shut your eyes and snuggle closer to him as his voice perfectly compliments the song that he’s humming, lulling you into a peaceful relaxed state.

The song goes on longer than usual and you know that he’s looping some parts so that you can enjoy it longer but he eventually stops humming the song. “Feeling better now, Darling?” He asks and you give a contented nod into his neck, “Good. Now just relax. I’ve got you and the storm won’t be able to bother you while you’re with me.” 

You relax further at the words and he presses another kiss to the top of your head, “Want to hear something?” He asks and you give a lazy nod before moving to look him in the eyes. He leans forward and pecks the tip of your nose before chuckling at the look of shock on your face.

“Aww, you’re such a cutie~! And that’s one of the reasons I love you~!” He says, grinning widely at you and you feel your heart skip a beat with his words. H-he loves you?!

You stare into his eyes before noticing that he’s looking for some kind of reaction that’s not visual, “I-I love you too, Ton-ton…” You say softly and his eyes glow for a bit.

“Good. I’m glad, Darling. But...could you say it again...and use my actual name this time?” He sounds a bit vulnerable but you just smile and nod at the request.

“I love you, Mettaton. Did that make you happy?” He nods and gives you the brightest smile that you’ve seen on him, your heart fluttering at how gleeful he seems at your words.

“Oh my gosh, Darling, I could just kiss you right now~!” He squeals quietly, trying not wake up the other residents in the house and you blush darkly.

“I-I wouldn’t mind if you did…” You say shyly before looking away a bit and you feel two of his fingers turn your head towards him and he smiles softly at you before leaning forward, your lips connecting.

You melt into his arms and he chuckles a bit, which startles you until you remember that he laughs through his speakers. It does sound breathless though and inexplicably happy so you’re pleased with it. He kisses you for a little while before leaning back and just gazing into your eyes, letting you catch your breath.

“That was lovely, Darling.” He says and all you can manage is a nod in response. He notices that your eyes are starting to droop and he smiles before laying you both down as you had sat up sometime during the confession and kiss.

He wraps his arm around you and holds you to him snugly, you not minding in the slightest as he’s comfortable to you. “It’s time to go to sleep, Darling. Hmm, it sounds like the storm has slacked off so you don’t have to worry about more thunder.” 

You listen and find out that he’s right. There’s no longer the loud claps of thunder occasionally going by, only the sounds of heavy rain, which is a sound that is steady enough to cause you to feel immensely relaxed.

You just nuzzle into his neck as you let your eyes slip shut, “Night-night, Ton-ton.” You mumble, sleepily sounding almost like a child. “Love you…”

“Love you too, (Y/n) Darling. Goodnight…” He says before pecking the top of your head. “You’re so cute…” You smile at this before falling into sleep’s sweet embrace and he falls asleep quickly behind you, both of you happy and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! This is the first time I've written in second POV in quite a while and I want feedback! :3


End file.
